


Two Flashs, One Mind

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: Becca Allen, AKA The Flash, and Chesca Ramon go universe-jumping. They expect to find Carter Danvers, known to National City as Superboy. Rather, they come face to face with themselves, as guys. Who knew a speedster's and a viber's life could get any weirder?





	1. There's a Male Flash?!

**Author's Note:**

> I know my title sucks, but I had to write this story. It's too good not to.

"Chesca, this is awesome!" Becca Allen examined the new terrain. Her green eyes sparkled under the bright sun.

"I guess." Chesca Ramon smirked. "Don't think we've been to this Earth before."

"Aww...so no Carter?" Becca frowned. They had seen Carter a few months ago when they needed him to save their Earth from an alien invasion.

A bright red blur followed by golden lightning passed between them, interrupting their thoughts.

"We found this Earth's Flash!" Becca smiled. She sped after the blur, leaving an identical trail behind her.

"BECCA!" Chesca screeched. Her friend did this a lot; leaving her behind. Luckily, Chesca spotted a familiar circular building.

\---------------

"Flash!" A shout stopped Barry dead in his tracks. He whirled around to see a girl dressed in a suit similar to his, but with more femine curves. Like Jesse, she wore a scarlet domino mask rather than a full face cowl. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back, but was pulled back with a golden headband.

"Are you a cosplayer?" Barry asked skeptically.

"Nope, just your usual friendly breacher!" Becca smiled, trying to hold back her surprise that her doppelgänger was a guy.

"Wait, you're me?" Barry's emerald eyes widened.

"Essentially." Becca nodded. "So...let's see. What's your name?"

Barry grabbed her bridal-style and started speeding to S. T. A. R. Labs.

"Put me down!" Becca seemed insulted by the act. "I'm a speedster too!"

Barry shrugged. "I didn't want you guessing my name in front of all of Central City. Now you may."

"Hmm..." Becca placed her hands on her hips. "Benny?"

"Ew."

"Brian?"

"Nope."

"Billy?"

"No."

"Bartholomew?" Becca blurted out in exasperation, expecting a "Hell no!" 

"Yeah, but most people call me Barry." Barry gently pulled his mask off.

"Wait, I was right? Awesome!" Becca peeled her mask off of her face. "I'm Rebecca, or just Becca to my friends. And we probably share a last name too."

"Allen," they both stated.

"Wait, if you're universe is genderbent, how come you don't have my mom's—your dad's—original last name?" Barry got confused.

"On our Earth, it's usually the woman's name that's used after marriage." Becca confirmed.

"That makes sense."

"BECCA!"

"BARRY!"

Two different versions of Vibe burst in on them. "This is weird." Cisco's eyes were wide.

"Weirder than our lives usually are," added Chesca.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	2. Meet the Genderbents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca and Chesca are introduced to the rest of Earth-Prime's S. T. A. R. Labs crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, readers! I hope you enjoy the rest of this!

"Chesca, deep breath." Becca placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "What's his name?"

"I'm Cisco." Cisco said, holding out a hand.

"Becca." Becca grinned, and returned his gesture.

"Barry, Cisco, what are you..." Wally walked in on the doppelgängers. "What the..."

"Hi! You must be this Earth's Wendy!" Becca looked at him with bright eyes. "I'm Becca."

"Who the hell is she?" Wally looked at Barry, concerned.

"She's my genderbent doppelgänger." Barry sighed. "Becca, this is Wally."

"Aww, I wanted to guess." Becca frowned. Then her face lightened up. "I'll find the others and guess their names!" A streak of scarlet and gold exited the room.

Barry forced a smile. "She is barely like me, I now realize that. I'm gonna go warn them..." Barry left.

•••

When Barry entered the cortex, several faces turned his way, matching Wally's look of concern. Among them were HR, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Julian, Jesse, and...OLIVER?!

Oliver walked over to Barry. "Barry, is she your sister?"

"No."

"Is she your clone?"

"Absolutely not."

"Barry, are you in a relationship I don't know about?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Oliver!" Barry cried, much louder than required. "Becca's just my genderbent doppelgänger. No worries."

At that point, Becca was pointing at random people and trying to guess names.

"You looked like Caleb...you're Cailtin."

"I guess Jesse's a pretty gender-neutral name, so you're Jesse too."

"Juliet; so your name is Julian."

"You have to be Joesphine's double. Joesph? Or just Joe?"

"So if he's Josephine, you're Ian, which means you're...Iris."

Becca stopped at HR. "Which Wells is this? Murder Wells, Snarky Wells, or Ideas Wells*?"

Barry stifled a laugh. "Ideas."

"So you're probably also HR." Becca smiled.

"Becca!" Chesca burst into the cortex. She saw the others. "Hi, people! I'm Chesca, and Becca and I need to go. Metahuman on our Earth, which according to Cisco is Earth 39."

"Nice meeting all of you!" Becca followed her friend.

"Wait!" Barry grabbed her shoulder. "Any chance I could come too?"

"Really?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "Um...sure!"

"You'll need an extra Vibe to get you back, so I'm coming too." Cisco put on his Vibe glasses.

"Hurry it up, people. Becca and I have to go." Chesca was already opening the breach.

"Jesse, Wally, you're on your own!" Barry called back as he followed the doppelgängers into the breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is what I call them around my brother, who hasn't seen Season 3 yet. Once, I was watching it and my brother came down. He took one look at HR, who was on the screen when I paused it, and said, "What happened to Harry's hair?"


End file.
